


Autumn

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, Vampire Hunter!Jon, jonsa drabblefest, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: He’s meant to be working – meant to be on the hunt – not sitting on a park bench near dusk and staring at that cute redhead going about her work-shift in the night cafe.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738762
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble has literally nothing to do with autumn apart from the fact that I wanted to write it and set it at that time of year to facilitate that *shrugs* I hope you enjoy!

He’s meant to be working – meant to be on the hunt – not sitting on a park bench near dusk and staring at that cute redhead going about her work-shift in the night cafe.

Well, she may be at risk, so he’s kind of doing his job, he supposes.

Heavens above she is pretty to look at though; hair the shade of autumn leaves, almost fit for falling, skin the colour of the cream she adds to her customer’s coffee.

Jon tears his gaze away and huffs, his breath a swirling cloud before him. His side still stings from the last nest raid he’d worked on. Damned fanger tried to use his own wooden stake on him. Silver bullet saved his life.

Reports of a few attacks nearby had peaked his interest in the neighbourhood. One Mr J Baratheon found with his neck snapped and completely drained of blood – old Jeor says he’d been sucked dry and left like an empty juice box. Whichever vamp the poor sod came across sure was thirsty. And dangerous.

He finds himself watching the redhead through the cafe window again.

 _Damn it,_ it’s cold out here – isn’t he allowed to stop for a coffee even if he’s technically still ‘on the clock’?

The bell tinkles overhead when he enters. _She_ greets him with a smile that might’ve knocked him for six if it hadn’t’ve been for the very distinctive scent in the air, mingling with the coffee grounds.

_Vampire._

The sweet aroma is unbelievably alluring – it’s one of the things that attracts their prey. But Jon is trained to recognise it and now he’s on high alert. He scans the coffee shop; eight patrons. It shouldn’t take too long to fish out the fanger.

Telling himself that his heart is racing because he has a whiff of the hunt, Jon approaches the counter. _Fuck,_ she is gorgeous close up. Her crystal blue eyes almost twinkle at him while he attempts not trip over his own tongue. She tries to tempt him with their special fall offerings; pumpkin spiced lattes and cinnamon and cranberry iced buns.

_Sure would like to ice your bu- nope, nope, get your head out of the gutter, Snow and focus on the job at hand!_

His order of a black coffee has her smirking and he’d love to figure out what’s so funny but he hasn’t got any time for that. There’s a fanger in here and if redhead here ends up being the next victim he’ll never forgive himself for his complacency.

He secures a table at the back and gets to work, eying the customers as he reaches for his phone. _Showtime,_ Jon thinks, licking his lips and flicking the screen to camera mode. _Alright, where are ya, you filthy bloodsucking son of a –_

Jon’s brow creases. All the customers show up on camera. But the scent is so strong. He can’t be wrong about this!

The bell over the door tinkles again and a man in a business suit wanders over to the counter. Can’t be him, he’s only just arrived, but Jon covertly tracks his movements over to the till and –

_Shit._

When he’s looking at his phone, there’s no cute redhead to be seen. The newcomer is giving his order to thin air. When Jon’s eyes flick up from the screen, she’s right there, that autumn auburn hair and strawberries and cream skin.

_Oh. Fuck._


End file.
